<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Martha would know by Lilibel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29720736">Martha would know</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilibel/pseuds/Lilibel'>Lilibel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabble fortnight 2021 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Longmire (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bittersweet little thing, Drabble, F/M, Gen, letting go is not easy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:55:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29720736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilibel/pseuds/Lilibel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere in season 4, Walt reflects.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Martha Longmire/Walt Longmire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabble fortnight 2021 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Martha would know</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written as part of the Drabble fortnight</p><p>Prompt was "Truth"<br/>100 words as per my word processor</p><p>Unbetaed</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Walt sits on the ground, next to the spot where bright new flowers are growing from Martha’s ashes. He pats the ground where he imagines she would be sitting, were she there. </p><p>He wishes she was there in that instant, to help him understand the world around him. </p><p>Everything is falling around him and he doesn’t know how to keep afloat in the chaos of his own creation. </p><p>Martha would know. </p><p>She would hold him in the dead of the night and would guide him toward the truth. But Martha is gone.</p><p>A tear escapes.</p><p>Martha is gone.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>